Lose Our Minds Together
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Let's just wait it out. We can be all poetic and lose our minds together. He always did have a way with words. Morphing them into beautiful speeches. But this time it was different. The Last of Us AU. Based on the DLC Left Behind.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't have a whole lot to say about this. It'll be split into three parts. Other than that. Enjoy.

I don't own Les Misérables or The Last of Us.

* * *

Chapter 1

Éponine was a very light sleeper. Every noise woke her, even the softest of whispers. It was just in her nature. Being raised with the parents she had, she always had to be on guard. Those creatures lurking around every corner didn't help much either.

So when she felt hot breath on her neck and a presence looming over her, she flipped. When the creature placed it's teeth on her neck she jumped up, shoving it to the ground. She pulled her knife out from under her pillow, ready to strike. The laughter from the creature startled her.

"Ow, I landed on my hip," the creature, more like person, said.

She caught a glimpse of the them in the light. The blond curls and bright blue eyes all falling into place.

"Enjolras?" she asked. "What the hell? I thought I was bitten."

Enjolras laughed, climbing to his feet. "I know. It was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself," he replied.

Éponine shook her head. She still had the knife in her hand. Enjolras noticed the object and smirked. She wanted to slap that look off of his face. Why did he have to be so annoying, yet so handsome at the same time?

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" he asked teasingly.

Éponine shoved the knife back under her pillow. "I have half a right mind to do so," she growled. "I haven't seen you in God knows how long. Then you waltz in here at night and scare the shit out of me. Some friend you are."

Enjolras just shrugged. "I thought it would be fun. And we haven't seem each other in forty five days, well technically forty six," he said.

Éponine fixed him with a look. "You've been counting?"

Enjolras blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I missed you," he whispered. "Wanna know what I've been up to?"

Éponine scoffed. "I thought you were dead," she mumbled bitterly. "I can't believe you, Enjolras."

Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his hair. She always loved it when he did that. "I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. He grabbed the chain around his neck. "Here, check this out."

Éponine tentatively grabbed the item from him. She ran her fingers along the small metal disc attached. It had the firefly symbol on the front and his name was engraved on the back. She looked up at him in shock. He left all of his friends behind to join the fireflies? How could he?

"You're a firefly," she choked out.

"You still don't have a roommate?" he replied, changing the subject on her.

Éponine glared. He always did that when he wanted to avoid something.

"I thought your sister was sleeping in here," he continued.

She lets him have his way. "No, she moved to sleep with Chantal," she said, almost to quite for him to hear.

Enjolras smiled. "How is she?"

Éponine just stared at the floor. "She's dead," she finally answered after a few moments of silence.

Enjolras' smiled faded. She looked back up, catching the pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really liked her. She was a good kid. Very loyal. How's Jehan taking it?"

Éponine stiffened. "He's dead too. He killed himself shortly after she died."

Enjolras stood there in shock, not saying anything. "Oh," was all he could muster up.

Éponine glared at him again. "Yeah, oh," she replied sarcastically. "This is what you missed when you decided to go play firefly. And don't you try and say anything. I don't need nor want your useless pity." She crossed her arms.

Enjolras sighed. He looked away and spotted the picture that the two took a long time ago. Another smile formed on his face. He laughed lightly, taking the pin out of the picture and studying it.

"You still have this thing up?" he asked, admiring the picture fondly. It reminded him of a better.

Éponine softened her gaze slightly. "Of course." The soft look didn't stay for long. She quickly ran towards the door and threw it open.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine closed the door, crossing her arms again. His dog tag was till clutched firmly into her hand, leaving an imprint of his name on her palm.

"I'm making sure that I don't get caught with you in my room," she said coldly. "Boys aren't supposed to be in the girl's rooms after lights out. It also doesn't help that you're now a firefly."

Enjolras just waved her off. "Don't worry, there aren't soldiers on this floor," he assured her. "I checked before I came in here."

Éponine shook her head again. "You should go. Here, congrats," she said quickly, throwing the dog tag at him.

He caught it, putting it back around his neck. "Are we cool?"

Éponine looked at him. "Are we cool?" she repeated. "What do you think?"

Enjolras sighed. "I know. I disappeared without an explanation and you're pissed at me."

Éponine scoffed. "Pissed doesn't even being to cover it, Enjolras. More like furious. We were all devastated when you left. We thought you died! You left me alone! I lo-" she cut herself off.

"You what?" he prompted. He didn't sound like he was mocking her, he sounded serious.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything. Just go," Éponine replied, pointing at the door. Her voice was thick with tears. She didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

"I have an idea," Enjolras spoke after a few moments of silence. "Let's get out of here and I can explain everything to you."

"It'll be morning soon. I have military drills tomorrow. You know, those things that teach us how to kill fireflies."

Enjolras just picked up a pair of her jeans and launched them into her face. She caught them and glowered at him. He smirked again.

"Put your pants on and let's go," he said, walking into the hallway.

Éponine sighed and sat on her bed. She put her legs into the jeans and slid them up. She fastened the button, grabbing her backpack off of the floor. She grabbed her knife and stuck it in her pocket.

"I'm so fucking dumb," she muttered.

* * *

She moved into the hallway, spotting Enjolras leaning casually against the wall. He smiled.

"You're actually coming?"

"You could've gotten caught standing out here, dumbass," she replied, avoiding his question.

Enjolras just shrugged, a smile still resting on his pink lips. "Follow me. And thanks for coming with me, Nina."

The name made her blush. He smirked again, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall. She was an idiot, but now was her chance to reconcile with him. A chance to tell him how she feels. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he gripped her hand.

Her cheeks were burning, but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did he pretended not to for her sake. The thought made her smirk. Always the gentleman. They ran through the building, ducking in and out of corners when they heard a noise. The eventually made it outside, Enjolras leading them across the street as rain poured down on them.

He led them to a tall building, one that she had seen before. She immediately knew where he was taking her. He had taken her there before and she had loved it. That's actually when she discovered that she had feelings for him. Enjolras found an open window and dropped her hand.

She missed the contact of his warm hand pressed into her slightly cold one. He crawled in through the window, giving her the all clear. She jumped through the window and landed with a small grunt on the other side. Enjolras smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

"You're pretty fast. I'm pretty impressed."

Éponine smiled triumphantly. He was impressed with her. That made her heart soar. She moved towards him and picked up his hand again. She noticed that he blushed at the contact, but said nothing.

"Up we go," he said, tugging her forward.

She obediently followed him.

"How did you find the fireflies anyway?" she asked. That question had been burning in her mind for a long time.

Enjolras chuckled, leading her up the stairs. "Do you remember that firefly you bit?"

Éponine blushed, thankful that he couldn't see. "Yeah, I also stole his gun," she admitted. "I still have it."

Enjolras laughed and she smiled. "That's Brujon. Well, I saw him one day and followed him into an ally. A bunch of fireflies ambushed me and took me to Thénardier."

Éponine shivered at the mention of her father. She never told any of her friends that her father was the leader of the fireflies. So she changed her name to Jondrette when she was fifteen. Her siblings really didn't remember their father and she never talked about him. She never even told Enjolras.

"Anyways, when I got there I thought I was dead. Instead, Thénardier just asks, "What took you so long?" He was waiting for me this whole time. Apparently the whole trying to kill me thing was just a test."

"A test?" she asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, enough about me," he said, moving across across a missing part of the floor. "What about you? Who do you hang out with?"

Éponine shrugged, following him. "No one really. Musichetta and Cosette occasionally."

"What about 'Ferre and everyone else? How are they? I miss them."

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Enjolras, those guys were your friends, not mine," she pointed out.

"Yet you still talked to them," he reminded her.

Éponine blushed her again. "That was because of you."

Enjolras ducked under some debris, waiting for her on the other side. Once she appeared, he wrapped an arm around her. She gave him a confused look, but he grinned.

"Aww, Nina, that's so sweet," he mocked her.

Éponine shoved him in reply. Enjolras moved away from her. She focused her attention on the wall, which was decorated with the firefly symbol and the words 'Look For The Light'. She scoffed.

"So, did you find the light?" she asked teasingly.

Enjolras snorted. "Ha, ha, very funny, Nina," he replied sarcastically.

"I thought so," she said cheekily. "But I apologize if I offended your people, Enjy."

He snorted again. "They aren't my people, Éponine."

"Then why do you buy into all their bullshit?"

Enjolras shook his head. "I don't," he replied. "I don't really do that much. I'm not a soldier, or anything like that."

They moved up another flight of stairs, just as an announcement came on over head.

"Attention. This zone has been free from infection for thirty days."

"Thirty days my ass," Enjolras spat. "People everywhere are getting infected. These bastards just do a good job of hiding it from everyone."

Éponine was shocked. "You came across infected?"

Enjolras nods, jumping out of a window. "Yeah. For initiation they made me kill a-" he stopped short. "Never mind."

He jumped onto another building, Éponine following behind. She slipped slightly when she landed on the building below.

"Shit, patrol vehicles," he muttered, ducking down. "Stay down."

Éponine crawled over to him, watching the black vans roll down the street. Enjolras let out a sigh, running a hand through his wet curls. He stood back up, reaching out a hand for her. She accepted it and let him pull her up.

"Sorry. I'm really jumpy," he apologized. "But I have a surprise for you. Careful, it's wet."

They moved across a wet plank, ending up on top of the mall. Éponine looked up at the sky and saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She smiled, Paris was so beautiful. The sunrise in the background mixed with the rain made it all the more perfect.

"Maybe I could join the fireflies," she suggested.

It was just a harmless suggestion. Besides, her father might actually love having her back. He probably missed his personal punching bag. But Montparnasse was there. That wasn't good at all. No doubt he missed her as well. More like her body.

"That was the first thing I asked," Enjolras' light tone drew her back to the present. "The weird thing was that Thénarider said that he was already looking for you. Care to explain, Nina?"

She cursed, stopping. She stared at the ground, pushing mud around with the toe of her shoe. Of course Enjolras mentioned her. They were best friends, after all. He really did miss her. She looked back at the golden boy in front of her. He had his arms crossed and one golden brown was raised.

Éponine sighed. "Thénardier is my father. I left when I was fifteen and I took my siblings with me. They didn't really remember him and I kept it that way. I changed our last name and then I met you and you took us to the school." She looked at the ground again.

Enjolras grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside," he said, tugging her towards an opening in the roof.

She complied, a frown on her face. She expected him to blow up at her, but he just remained passive. She sighed, pulling at her ponytail. She decided to forget about everything right now. She was here with him, that's all that mattered.

That's all that she needed.

* * *

AN: Ok, chapter 1 is done. It's really long, sorry. If you haven't seen the game I highly suggest that you watch it. That's all I have to say.

Review if you enjoyed, it's helps me out. Till next time-Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo and Freedom909 for reviewing. Anyways, onwards with the story.

I don't own Les Misérables or The Last of Us. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you mad at me?" Éponine asked, not be able to stand the silence any longer.

Enjolras shook his head. "No. Just disappointed," he replied.

That was even worse. Well he had every right to be disappointed with her. She kept a big secret from him and he was her best friend.

"Sorry I kept it from you," she apologized. "It's just, I wanted to forget about all of that. Being the daughter of a rebel leader isn't something that I should flaunt around. I left to provide for my siblings, but that didn't work out to well."

Enjolras sighed. "Again, sorry about 'Zelma. How did she die anyway?" he asked.

Éponine swallowed, stopping in front of him. "We went looking for you, back when you disappeared. There was a whole bunch of those things and 'Zelma got bit."

There was a fleeting look of pain on his face. "So it's my fault she's dead," he mumbled.

Éponine shook her head. "No, it's not your fault," she assured him. "It was just an accident, anyone could've been bitten. It just so happened to be her."

"I feel like it is," he replied softly. "Not only did she die, but Prouvaire did too. God I ruined everything, didn't I?"

Éponine placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No, you didn't," she said firmly. "Prouvaire just didn't want to live without her. That's why I don't have any friends. The group kind of shuns me now and I just don't want to talk to them. It's too painful."

Enjolras nodded. "Hey, remember when I brought you here for the first time?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Éponine cracked a small smile. She was secretly grateful for him changing the subject for once. Though she would never admit it. She was far too prideful for that.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Enjolras flashed her that beautiful smile and her insides melted. "I told you, I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a million dollars?" she asked playfully.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, pulling her down an escalator. "Sure, it's a million dollars," he replied. "I bring you to an abandoned mall and that the first thing you think of?"

Éponine smiled. "I would totally love you again if it was a million dollars."

Enjolras pretended to be offended by her statement. "I thought you already loved me," he said, pouting. "I'm so glad that our friendship means so much to you."

Éponine shoved him, blushing madly. Boy he didn't know the half of it. She really did mean what she said. She had loved him since the day he saved her from Brujon. Éponine walked in silence for a few moments, trailing slowly behind Enjolras. She saw an add for water guns and smiled.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, I got our water guns back," she announced proudly.

Enjolras snorted. "No way," he replied. "That's bullshit. I don't believe for one second that Inspector Dickhead Javert gave them back to you. What really happened?"

"I snuck into his office," she said. "They were right in my hands, but-"

"Your ass got caught," Enjolras filled in for her.

She sighed. "My ass got caught," she repeated and he laughed.

Enjolras led her down one more floor before stopping. Éponine stared at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

Enjolras sighed, shaking his head. He smiled at her.

"Just thinking about what Javert would say about me now," he said, still grinning widely.

Éponine laughed. "Inspector Dickhead wouldn't be surprised in the least," she replied. "He always thought you were a troublemaker. He doesn't really like me now, no thanks to you."

Enjolras threw an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into him. He was so warm and he smelled like the earth and rain. It was wonderful. She buried her face into his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. This felt right. This felt like where she belonged. With him.

"Anyways, we should keep going," he said, pulling away.

Éponine tried hard not shiver when he moved away. It felt so cold without him nearby. Still wanting to feel him near her, Éponine bravely grabbed his hand. Enjolras looked shocked for a moment, but it passed. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand, a light pink dusting on his cheeks.

* * *

They waked silently, hand in hand. Enjolras stopped by a few boulders and a large metal rail. He knelt down, careful not to get his pants wet from the puddle on the floor, and grabbed the rail. He looked up at her.

"Help me lift this," he said.

Éponine sighed and knelt down beside him. "I hate crawling through these things. I feel like I'll get crushed," she said, grunting as they lifted the rail.

"It's completely safe," Enjolras told her, setting the rail on the boulders.

As soon as he said that, the rail crashed back down, destroying their way of getting through and splashing them with muddy water. Éponine raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Why don't we find another way around?" he suggested, his cheeks red. He cleaned himself off and led her away.

Éponine laughed, grabbing his hand again. She nudged his shoulder lightly and kissed his cheek. He blushed again, avoiding her gaze all together. She couldn't help but wonder if he liked her as well. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

Of course he didn't like her like that. They were just friends. Really good friends. Sure they shared a few awkward moments together, like the time Courfeyrac had them all play spin the bottle. Enjolras wasn't her first kiss, but she definitely was his. She remembered how his face grew bright red and he stuttered nervously.

Back then he was known as the marble man. That was before the two got close. Before Éponine some how managed to crack his shell. Everyone joked that she had broken the marble and she would laugh with them. But secretly she knew that she had. Enjolras was different after the kiss.

He was bolder and more passionate. He also caused a whole lot of trouble. Not that he didn't before, but it grew worse when she was around. He also smiled and laughed more when she was around. Enjolras would crack jokes with her, something he would rarely do with his other friends. Éponine remember how special she felt.

She had crushes in the past, but Montparnasse was a dangerous fling and Marius was just a stupid infatuation. With Enjolras it was different. He treated her like a person, unlike Montparnasse. And he was so caring, even more so than Marius. Azelma had liked him and Gavroche idolized him, though he tended to hang around Courfeyrac and Grantaire more.

With him, Éponine finally understood what it was like to truly be in love. Now if he wasn't such an idiot when it came to love, they could actually get somewhere.

"Hey, Nina," Enjolras called, dragging her out of her thoughts. "See if you can get me up here." He pointed to an open window above a store with black and orange flags strung across the door.

Éponine walked over to the doors and cupped her hands. Enjolras stepped lightly into her hands and she helped him push up. He crawled in through the window and dropped down. Everything was silent on the other side and Éponine began to fear the worst.

"Enjolras?" she called.

"Enjolras!" she called again, sounding desperate.

One of the black doors opened slightly and she pushed it all the way open. She looked around, searching for any sign of Enjolras. She felt a cold terror wash over her. What if he left her here? No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

Just then Enjolras jumped out of nowhere, a creepy mask on his face. Éponine yelped, jumping up and turning on him. Enjolras pulled the mask off, laughing at her. She glared at him.

"You dick," she growled, shoving him none to lightly. "You gave me a fucking heart attack. What is wrong with you?"

Enjolras tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably. He wrapped his arms around her. Of course he had to do that. Just when her heart had finally started to slow down it picked up speed again. All because of the infatuating blond boy.

"This place is cool, huh?" he asked looking around. "How come we never found it the first time?"

Éponine shrugged, gently untangling herself from his grasp. Enjolras let his arms fall to his side, almost disappointingly. He brushed it off and his face lit up brightly.

"I have the perfect mask for you," he said, leading her over to a shelf. He removed a wolf mask from one of the manakin's heads and held it out to her. "Here, put it on."

Éponine begrudgingly accepted the mask, pulling it over her head. She felt like an idiot, but Enjolras' laughter made up for it. God she had missed him. But again she was too prideful to admit it.

"You look amazing," he said, patting her shoulder.

Éponine shook her head. "No, I probably look stupid. What's the point of this?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, it's fun," he replied. "Let's go look at everything else."

Enjolras grabbed her hand, guiding her around the store. She was thankful, since wearing the mask didn't help much when walking around in a dark store. Enjolras led her over to a section containing vampire costumes. He pulled on a vampire mask and turned to her.

"Look, I'm Count Dracula," he announced dramatically.

Éponine rolled her eyes fondly. "More like Count Dorkula," she muttered.

Enjolras crossed his arms. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I take offense to that. You're mean," he added, poking her side.

She yelped and slapped his hand away. "Don't," she threatened him. "Let's move on. We've wasted enough time here."

She pulled the wolf mask off of her face and set it down on a nearby shelf. Enjolras removed his mask as well and followed her out of the store. Once they were outside, Enjolras' smile returned. Éponine thought that this was the most she'd ever seen him smile.

"Let's play a game," he said, bending over and grabbing a brick. "See those cars. Red one's mine, the blue is yours. Whoever breaks all the windows first, wins."

Éponine grinned as well, picking up a brick. "You're on," she replied. "What does the winner get?"

"Whoever loses has to answer a question," he decided. "Seriously," he added.

Éponine nodded. "You are so going down, pretty boy," she mumbled. "I'm a brick master."

"Then show me what you've got," he challenged.

If there was one thing Éponine loved, besides him, it was a good challenge. Their game quickly started. Each one launching brick after brick towards the cars. They made careless jibes at each other, smiling and laughing like they used to. It was great. Éponine wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

In the end, Éponine won. She beat Enjolras by one brick and he smiled.

"Nice job," he congratulated her. "I would've won, but my car was tougher to hit. Plus, I let you win."

"Nice try, loser," she shot back. "Now, it's question time." She rubbed her hands together.

Enjolras sighed. Éponine thought for a few moments. She could ask him why he left, or why he lashed out on her. She could also ask about his feelings towards her. Éponine shook her head, deciding to go with the first one.

"Ok, why did you leave without telling me?" she asked, her hand resting on her hips.

Enjolras didn't look prepared for that question. The smile fell from his lips and he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He looked so much like the boy she met three years ago. Well he wasn't a boy anymore. He was nineteen, almost twenty. He left when he was eighteen and she had only been seventeen. She couldn't believe that they had actually spent a year apart.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone," he replied, somewhat nervously. "I was having a tough time and I'm sorry."

Éponine was hurt. "But... I'm not just anyone, right? I mean something to you, don't I?" she asked. She stepped forward and Enjolras moved back. She let the hurt show on her face.

"Éponine... I...we're almost there," he said, once again skillfully avoiding her questions. He walked over to a set of grey door, careful to avoid her and her gaze.

She sighed, tears filling her eyes. "You didn't answer my questions," she whispered angrily. A tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily brushed it away.

Enjolras pulled open the doors and walked silently and diligently down the hall. Éponine followed him hesitantly. Her pace was slower than normal and she drug her feet. She tried to ignore Enjolras, but his words kept repeating in her head.

_'I didn't tell anyone.'_

_'I was having a tough time.'_

_'We're almost there.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_Yeah right_, she thought bitterly. That's all he had been saying all night. I'm sorry. Did he actually mean it, or was it an excuse to cover up his feelings? She snorted. Of course he didn't mean it. He was the marble man, after all. Who was she to think that he actually cared about her. She was foolish.

"Why are we here anyway?" she asked, bitterness still evident in her voice.

Enjolras walked down a flight of stairs skipping the last few steps. He didn't answer her right away and she growled. He could be so annoying sometimes. What did she see in him again?

"You remember how they only power certain parts of Paris?" he questioned, going down another flight of stairs.

Éponine nodded. "Yeah. I'm not an idiot, Enjolras," she spat, still angry.

"Well, we were wrong," he said, leading her down a long grey hallway. "I'll show you. The whole city actually has power. They just turned the circuit breaker off. All we have to do is flip it back up."

He opened a circuit box on the wall of a small room. Enjolras gestured for her to pull the lever and she stepped towards it carefully.

"This isn't going to work," she mumbled, flipping the switch up.

Suddenly the whole room filled with light. Éponine gasped and looked around, her eyes landing on Enjolras. His bright blue eyes were light up with excitement. He held out his hand and she willingly took it, her anger forgotten.

"I told you," he whispered teasingly in her ear. His warm breath tickled and made her shiver. "Let's go check it out."

They ran back down the hall and stopped at the grey doors. Éponine placed a hand on top of his.

"I know what you're doing," she whispered. Enjolras gave her a look. "And, I'm glad that you're alive. I missed you and I'm glad that we're together again-"

"I didn't mean it," he said, cutting her off. Now she gave him a look. "All that stuff I said to you when I left. I didn't mean any of it. By the way, I knew that you missed me. I missed you too. Probably a lot more than I should have," he mumbled.

What did he mean by more than he should have? She didn't know, but it defiantly made her heart race with anticipation. Éponine squeezed his hand and smiled softly.

"Enjolras, you are so sappy," she teased. "When did you become such a sap? Was it all that time you spent missing me?"

Enjolras shoved her. "Bitch please," he said. "I may have missed you, but you're the one who started the sap fest. Now are you ready to see this or not?"

Éponine nodded. "Hell yeah."

They opened the doors together. Their argument completely forgotten.

* * *

AN: And there's chapter two. I lied. There aren't going to be three parts, it's going to end up as four. Sorry, there's just so much to write.

Review if you enjoyed, it helps me out. Till next time-Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm glad that the two people reading this are enjoying it.

I don't own Les Misérables or The Last of Us

* * *

Chapter 3

Once the two stepped back out into the main part of the mall, they looked around in awe. The mall was lit up beautiful and Éponine couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like before the apocalypse. It was amazing.

"Whoa, this place is awesome," she breathed.

Enjolras nodded. "Yeah."

"Won't the soldiers see all of this?" she asked worriedly. She couldn't afford to get caught out her and neither could Enjolras. Who knows what would happen to him if the soldiers caught a firefly.

"No, this one firefly, Colette, told me about how the external lights don't work," Enjolras replied. He walked over to the carousel, which actually looked like it was in working order. "This looks fancy," he muttered, standing near the control box. "Get on."

Éponine looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Me?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah. Now get on," he commanded, pushing her towards the horses.

Éponine carefully stepped up onto the platform. She climbed onto one of the horses, the one that didn't look like it would break under her weight, and sat down nervously. She gripped the pole, which the horse was welded to, and flashed a thumbs up at Enjolras.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

Éponine nodded and Enjolras hit the green button on the controls. The carousel lurched forward and began to move. Éponine laughed like a giddy child. This was awesome.

"Enjolras, come here!" she called excitedly.

Enjolras shook his head. "Nope. You've got this."

The carousel went around in a slow circle, faint music playing in the background. As stupid and childish as this was, Éponine adored it. She would trade this for military drills any day. Once she passed Enjolras again, she smiled at him.

"Come on!" she called again.

Enjolras sighed, jumping over the small fence that circled the ride. He climbed onto the horse next to her and smiled. Just as the ride began to make another trip around it stopped. Éponine and Enjolras groaned.

"Damn it, I just got on," Enjolras complained playfully.

Éponine shook her horse's pole, hoping the ride would start again. "Live!" she shouted.

"Damn," Enjolras muttered.

"Well, I love it," Éponine said. "Does that count for something?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded, still looking disappointed. His expression changed quickly and his eyes lit up. He pulled a small book from the side pocket of his backpack and smiled at her. Éponine cocked her head in confusion, but Enjolras' smile only grew.

"I have something for you," he announced. He cleared his throat dramatically and opened the book. "What did the triangle say to the circle?" he asked teasingly.

Éponine's eyes lit up and a grin formed on her face. "What is that?" she asked.

"You're so pointless," he finished the joke.

"You found another pun book?!" Éponine exclaimed happily.

Enjolras smiled, scanning the page for another joke. "What did the cannibal get when he showed up to the party late?" he asked.

Éponine thought for a few moments, still smiling.

"A cold shoulder!" Enjolras said, making Éponine laugh. His low chuckles mixed with her laughter and Enjolras shut the book. "Here," he said, handing it to her, "this is for you."

Éponine took the book from his fingers, thumbing through the pages. She closed the book and slapped it against her palm sighing. Enjolras jumped down from his horse and smiled.

"You might just be my favorite person again," she mumbled. "Just sayin'."

Enjolras held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted it. "I know my Nina," he replied. "Just sayin'. And aren't I always your favorite person?" he asked, pouting.

Éponine laughed, shoving his shoulder. A blush settled on her cheeks. Oh, if only he knew. Gabriel Enjolras would always be her favorite person, no matter what he said or did before. That was one thing Éponine hated about him. She could never stay mad at him for long.

They jumped back over the fence and began walking. Éponine opened the book, clearing her throat.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, flipping to a random page.

Enjolras nodded. "Yup. Go for it."

"I heard two peanuts walked into a park...one was as-salted," she said, laughing.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly.

"A boiled egg in the morning is really hard to beat," she said next.

Enjolras chuckled dryly. "Nice," he muttered.

"I'm read this book about anti-gravity and it's impossible to put down," she tried. She really wanted to hear him laugh, but these jokes were too lame for him to laugh at.

Enjolras snorted and rolled his eyes. Éponine scanned the page, looking for a joke that would open him up. Her eyes settled on a particular one and she grinned to herself. She looked at Enjolras, who was staring at her expectantly.

"It's not that the guy didn't know how to juggle," she paused. "He just didn't have the balls to do it!" she finished, cracking up.

Enjolras actually laughed at that one and Éponine felt like it was a mission accomplished. Their laughter mixed together and Éponine never wanted it to stop.

"Ok, ok," she said, trying to catch her breath, "next one. I'm glad I know sign-language. It's become quite handy."

Enjolras cracked a grin at that, his eyes still shining from the last joke she told. She flipped the page and found a new joke.

"I forgot how to throw a boomerang, but it came back to me."

"That was lame," he said, shaking his head in distaste.

Éponine frowned and nodded in agreement. "Alright, how about this, when a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds."

Enjolras scrunched up his face in confusion, which Éponine found adorable, but then realization dawned on him.

"Oh, it goes back for seconds," he said.

Éponine smiled. "Oh, ok, that makes so much more sense."

"Next one."

"Um, I once heard a joke about amnesia, but I forget how it goes."

Enjolras rolled his eyes again.

"When the power at the school went out, the children were de-lighted," she said, shaking her head. "That was really lame."

Enjolras nodded in agreement.

"Those fish were shy. They were obviously coy," she read, smiling.

"That one's ok," Enjolras said, smiling.

"Those two men drinking battery acid will soon be charged."

Enjolras gave her a look. He shook his head, making his curls bounce. "Damn, that's messed up," he mumbled. "Who wrote that one? Better yet, who thought it was a good idea to put it in the book?" he asked.

Éponine shrugged. "Some maniac," she suggested. "Ooh, what about this one. What's a pirate's favorite letter?" she asked.

Enjolras smiled. "I know this one, it's r."

Éponine shook her head. "No, 'tis the c!" she corrected him, laughing. "That was the best one."

Enjolras nodded in agreement. The two walked down a small flight of stairs as Éponine read another joke.

"The midget psychic escaped prison. He was a small medium at large."

Enjolras laughed again at that one and Éponine felt a surge of pride flow through her. She had missed making him laugh. It was one of her hobbies back at school, trying to make him laugh or blush everyday. She was normally successful, especially with the latter.

"I'm inclined to be laid back," she read one last joke. "That's actually true. I feel like that."

"That's the whole joke?" Enjolras asked.

"Yup," Éponine replied, shoving the book into her back pocket. "What's this?" she asked, standing in front of a photo booth.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," Enjolras said, pushing her inside the booth.

* * *

They sat down and stared at the screen before them. Éponine stared at the screen perplexed. She had never seen anything like this before. It was wonderful.

"What do you do?" she asked Enjolras.

"Follow the instructions," he replied, pointing at the screen. "Should I do it, or, no you do it."

Éponine pressed the green button, which had an arrow with the word 'Start' over it on the screen. The screen moved to show them different themes. Love, Friends and Cool. Éponine looked at Enjolras then at the word Love.

"What about Love?" she suggested, hoping he would get the hint.

Enjolras smirked at her. "Are you hitting on me, Éponine Thénardier?" he asked, jokingly nudging her ribs.

Éponine blushed. "In your dreams," she shot back. She punched the button hard, trying to ignore her burning cheeks. Curse him. She pressed the ok button and the words 'Get Ready' appeared on the screen.

"Ok, ok, smile," she said, sitting back.

They smiled and the camera flash went off.

"Let's do something creepy," he suggested. They got into their poses and the flash went off again.

"Um, let's make and ugly face," she said. Though his face was anything but ugly. They made the ugliest faces they could muster up without laughing.

"Act all sexy," she told him next. This should he easy for him, she thought. The flash went off a final time and Éponine pouted. "Aww, it's done."

Enjolras looked at their pictures and laughed. "We are stupid," he said, grinning at her.

Éponine clicked the forward button and the screen asked if they wanted to share their pictures on Facebook. Facebook? What the hell was that?

"Facebook?" she asked the blond.

He shrugged. "Maybe it prints our faces into a book," he suggested. "I've never heard of anything like that in my entire life."

Éponine hit the button again and the words 'Print Pictures' appeared.

"We can just print them," he said as she pressed the ok, button.

When nothing happened, Éponine hit the button again. Still nothing. She punched it, getting frustrated. Enjolras banged his fist on the screen and she joined in. The screen shut off and they were left staring at a black screen. Enjolras' eyes widened.

"I think we broke it," he said sheepishly.

"Me too," Éponine agreed, giggling. The two burst out into laughter.

They sighed and leaned back in their seats. There was an air of awkward silence between the two. Neither one knew exactly what to say.

"So..." Enjolras said, awkwardly.

"So..." Éponine replied.

"Wanna keep exploring?" he asked.

Éponine nodded. "Hell yeah."

They left the booth and walked back up the stairs. Another announcement played over the intercom.

"Attention, the 6 am shift starts in ten minutes. Drafted citizens are expected to report-"

Éponine groaned. "Man, I hate her. She sounds like such a dick," she grumbled. Éponine never liked her, but she always had to hold her tongue at school, less she be chewed out by Inspector Dickhead.

Enjolras laughed and agreed. "I know. Here's how I would do it," he said, clearing his throat. "Attention, the 6 am shift starts in ten minutes," he said with false sweetness.

Éponine cracked up. "Ok, let me try. Citizens are required to carry their I.D badge at all times."

"Report signs of infection to your nearest area administrator," he continued.

"Remember, inaction costs lives," they finished together, laughing.

"That would totally be better," Éponine said. She looked over at the escalators and gasped. "Enjy, look! That one escalator is working!" she shouted, running over and stepping on. Éponine ran up the escalator, laughing. She nearly tripped at the top.

"Smooth move, Nina," Enjolras called from behind her.

Éponine flipped him off, running over to a place that said 'Raja's Games' in neon lights. She ran inside and looked around at all the different machines. Most of them weren't in working order, but one had a light up screen. Éponine rushed over, ready to play her first video game ever.

She reached the machine and frowned. Busted. "Don't tell me it's busted," she moaned, banging her fist down on the controls.

Enjolras, who had finally caught up, stood beside her. "It's busted," he said, earning him a smack from the brunette. "I'm just telling the truth," he defended himself.

"I thought I was going to play it," she muttered.

"You still can," Enjolras told her.

Éponine raised a brow, puzzled. "How?" she asked.

He gently grabbed her elbows, making those damn butterflies flutter in her stomach. He moved her closer to the machine, placing her hands on the controls and assigning different parts to each one.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. Éponine opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Just do it," he insisted. "Now you have to choose your character. You're playing as the unstoppable, claw wielding, yet incredibly sexy, Angel Knives."

Éponine cracked open her eyes. "Am I supposed to picture this?" she asked. Enjolras glared at her and she closed her eyes again. She sighed.

Enjolras began to spin this crazy story and had Éponine press the buttons when her character was supposed to perform something amazing. She smiled as she listened to him talk. She had missed his voice. It was low and gentle. It sounded like molasses, or honey. Something sweet that was nice to hear.

She had also missed his story telling and active imagination. He was always telling stories to Gavroche back at school. Wild tales about heroes and heroines, kicking ass and saving the day. Éponine would never admit out loud that she liked his stories. It was secret that she would never share. He would just tease her for it.

"The screen goes dark. Angel Knives' blade begins to glow and she rips through his torso until his heart flies out of his chest. She winds back her foot and roundhouses his head clean off. Blood covers the playing field and Angel throws her fists in the air. You win," he finished.

Éponine opened her eyes. "Fuck yeah I win," she replied confidently.

Enjolras smirked. "Not bad, kid," he said. "So?" he asked, looking expectantly at her.

"It was cool," she said.

Enjolras shoved her shoulder. "You loved it," he teased.

Éponine sighed. "Yeah, I did," she admitted. "Thanks."

Enjolras smiled, hugging her. Soft music filled the room and he pulled back.

"You hear that?" he asked, turning towards the noise. Enjolras moved to continue through the door, but Éponine stopped him.

"Enjolras, we should head back. I have to head back," she mumbled. "We can just pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Enjolras froze, his hand still resting on the door knob. "I can't," he whispered, not facing her. He looked like he was rooted to the spot.

Éponine brushed off her concern. "Then we can do it another day," she suggested.

Enjolras shook his head, his curls bouncing. Éponine furrowed her brow. Why not? Was he not having fun? Éponine tried not be hurt.

"Ok, pretty boy, when?" she asked, teasing him lightly.

Enjolras didn't smile at the name. He looked serious and that worried her greatly. Enjolras was rarely serious with her. Now, she could worry.

"They've asked me to leave," he whispered, still facing away from her.

Éponine shot him a confused look. "Leave? Leave what?" she asked, her heart picking up its pace. This was not good.

Enjolras finally faced her, his face full of anguish. "Paris," his muttered. Éponine said nothing, so he continued. "They're sending me to another group in a different city. I argued with them to stay here, but you know your father," he sighed. "Everything with him, it's a test. They're picking me up tomorrow."

Éponine blinked, her throat constricting. He was leaving? Again? Wasn't one time enough? She looked at him, trying hard not to cry. She had to be strong, for both of their sakes. She looked back at the floor and nodded lightly.

"Ok," she mumbled. It was all she could say.

Enjolras looked at her, completely bewildered. "Ok? That's it?" he asked, shocked.

Éponine looked up at him angrily. "Well what do you want me to say?" she shouted, hurt coloring her voice.

"I don't know, maybe some friendly advice," he suggested, waving his hands around wildly.

Éponine scoffed. "Enjol-"

"I'm serious, Éponine," he said, cutting her off.

Éponine shook slightly. She ran a shaky hand over her ponytail, sighing. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked coolly.

Enjolras' hard gaze faltered. He looked away, shrugging lightly. "I wanted to see you," he muttered.

Éponine shook her head, glaring at him. "No. Why did you bring me here?" she repeated, firmer than before. She crossed her arms, waiting for her answer.

Enjolras shook his head. "I don't know," he finally managed to say.

Éponine scoffed, dropping her arms and turning away from him. "You don't know," she mumbled under her breath. That was the most half assed answer she could've received. She shook her head, looking back at him. "You want my advice. Go."

Enjolras stepped forward. "Ép-"

She stepped back. "No. C'mon, let's just say our goodbyes," she said harshly, wrapping her arms around her waist. This was too painful. It was too much to deal with right now.

"I'm going to go check out that music," Enjolras said, stepping back and exiting the room.

Éponine looked at his retreating form in anger. "Enjolras," she hissed. "Gabriel!" she shouted. When he didn't respond, she slammed her fist down on the game's control panel. "God damn it, " she whispered, shaking her stinging hand.

She looked up when the door closed. She glared at it before shoving it open. She wasn't done talking to him. He couldn't just say that he was leaving and be done with it. She wanted answers.

"Now where the hell did he go?" she grumbled. Éponine walked down the hall, muttering to herself the whole time.

Everything was slowly crashing down around her. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Enjolras was the one person, besides Gavroche and Azelma, that she cared about. She would be damned if she let him slip away from her again. No. She would hold onto him this time.

She refused to let go.

* * *

AN: Well, things heated up quickly for our pair. Poor, Éponine. I feel bad for her, she just wants Enjy to stay with her.

Review if you enjoyed, it helps me out. Till next time-Phantom


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, guys, this is it! The final chapter. Thanks to the two people who read this. I'm glad you enjoyed this. Just a warning, grab the tissues. You'll need them.

I don't own Les Misérables or The Last of Us. I did borrow Riley's speech, though, but it is not mine. I don't take credit for writing it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Éponine continued her journey through one of the many storage rooms in the mall. Every step she took felt like it took forever to take. Her heart was heavy and her mind was racing. She couldn't stop thinking about what Enjolras said.

'_They've asked me to leave'_

_'I argued with them to stay here'_

_'They're picking me up tomorrow'_

_'Some friendly advice'_

_'I wanted to see you'_

_'I don't know'_

She shook her head, trying to chase his voice away. Éponine walked past a hoard of manakins and shoved one over in here anger.

"The fuck you looking at?" she hissed as it the floor. A surge of proudness flowed through her, distracting her from her previous thoughts.

Once she had reached the other side, the music grew louder. Éponine pushed open the doors. Enjolras stood on the other side, his back turned to her. He was looking around the room, which contained shelf upon shelf of albums. Enjolras seemed to have sensed her presence.

"You ever seen anything like this?" he asked, still not facing her.

Éponine ignored him, cutting to the chase. "Are we just done talking?" she questioned angrily.

Enjolras finally faced her, his arms crossed. "I don't know," he replied haughtily. "Are we?"

Éponine's mouth fell open in shock. The nerve of him! She glared at him.

"You don't get to be pissed off at me," she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm pissed at you!"

Enjolras glared right back at her. "For what? Asking you about what you think?"

"When have you ever cared about what I think?!" she nearly shrieked. "We were good, Enjolras. Better than good. Then you tell me to fuck off. And then you up and vanish. This whole day.." she paused, not knowing what to say next. He kept his eyes trained on her. "You feel guilty? You want an out? I'm giving it to you. Go."

Enjolras looked at her exasperated. "I'm supposed to be on the other side of town. If I get caught as a firefly it's game over," he growled. "Guilt didn't make me cross a city that's swarming with soldiers, Éponine. And, I know I did some shit that I don't know how to take back...but I'm trying to. I really am," he pleaded with her.

Éponine just stood there, her arms crossed. She didn't know how to respond. Enjolras pulled his backpack off and threw it at her feet. The bag was open and when it hit the floor two water guns spilled out. Éponine looked back at him, shocked.

"I snuck into Javert's office and grabbed them," he explained. "I nearly got shot. Surprise," he finished sarcastically.

Éponine stared at the water guns, guilt washing over her. Oh, how the tables had turned. She bent down and picked up the guns. She handed one to Enjolras, a small smirk finding its way onto her face.

"First, I'm going to destroy you," she said. He grabbed the gun, smirking as well.

"In your dreams," he replied.

"Then, we'll talk," she finished, pumping her gun.

Enjolras smiled backing up. "You're about to get drenched, Mademoiselle Thénardier."

"No, I believe it is you, Monsieur Enjolras, who is going to get soaked," she replied dramatically.

"You're on," he said, squirting her.

Éponine squealed, quickly retaliating. Enjolras hid behind a shelf full of cd's, squirting her repeatedly. Éponine ducked down as well, hitting him from behind. He yelped, quickly moving out of her reach. She walked closer, trying to reach him, but it only resulted in her getting soaked.

Éponine hid behind another shelf, scanning the room for him. She yelped when cold water hit her back. She turned around, but Enjolras kept squirting her, laughing as she got drenched. He stopped, moving closer to her.

"I win!" he announced, pumping his fist in the air victoriously.

"I'm not that wet," she argued, her dripping hair giving her away.

"Nina, you're soaked," he pointed out, grinning. He looked so stupidly handsome when he did that. It annoyed her greatly. "Alright, you close your eyes and I'll hide. We'll hunt each other. Fist one who gets hit, loses."

Éponine grinned. "You're on!" she shouted, closing her eyes. She counted to five and began her search.

Éponine rounded a corner, leaning down and looking for Enjolras. She jumped when water soaked the front of her tank-top. Enjolras popped out of his hiding place, a victorious smile on his face.

"I win again!" he singsonged, dancing around slightly.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, get over it hotshot," she told him. "I let you win."

Enjolras looked at her in mock hurt. "Let me win? That's a huge dent to my pride, Nina," he said. "Good thing it never happened. 'Cause I best you fair and square. Wanna go again?" he asked.

Éponine smiled, but sighed softly. "I do, but..." she trailed off.

Enjolras understood and frowned. "But you've gotta go back," he filled in.

"I've gotta go back," she repeated.

Enjolras smiled. "Can I at least walk you home, Mademoiselle?" he asked, playfully offering her his arm.

Éponine took it with a giggle. "I guess," she replied.

"Just let me grab my backpack," he said, tugging her back towards their bags. The walk there was silent and it was killing Éponine. He didn't seem mad anymore, which was good, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Hey, so..." she said, gaining his attention. He turned to face her and she sighed. "I said it like an asshole, but I meant it. You should go," she insisted. "This is something you've wanted for...for forever so...who am I to stop you?"

Enjolras looked at her tenderly. "The only person that can," he whispered honestly. His eyes held a certain softness and Éponine melted. Did he really care about her? She wanted to kiss him badly, but she held herself back.

"No, don't go. I'll be so miserable without you," she moaned, pretending to be upset. Enjolras laughed, but it didn't last long. "I'll be fine," she mumbled, shaking her head. "You'll be fine and we'll see each other again."

Enjolras nodded, somewhat weakly, and forced a smile. "Here," he said, handing her his water gun, "you should keep these. They aren't going to do me any good."

Éponine smiled sadly, taking the gun from him. She took her backpack off of her back and zipped it open. She struggled with fitting the giant water guns into her bag and wondered how Enjolras managed it.

"Hey, do you still carry around that old Walkman?" Enjolras asked randomly.

She nodded. "Always."

"Let me see it," he said, holding out his hand.

Éponine dug in her bag and pulled it out. She set it in his palm and he grinned, turning it over.

"What's in it?" he asked.

Éponine finally managed to get both water guns into her bag and grinned. She looked up and him and blushed.

"That tape you gave me," she admitted softly.

Enjolras walked past her, lightly shoving her shoulder. "You really will be miserable without me," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," she mumbled, her cheeks turning a darker shade. She zipped her bag closed and sat back.

Enjolras continued walking away from her, leaving a confused look on her face. "Follow me," he called back, turning around to face her. Éponine stood up and he walked back over tugging on her hand. "Come on."

He pulled them over to where the music was playing softly from a radio. Éponine watched as he unhooked the cables and plugged the Walkman in. New music filled the room and Enjolras smiled.

"Yeah," he said, hopping up onto a glass case. "Get your ass up here, Thénardier," he commands, slowly moving his body to the beat.

"This is so stupid," she muttered, climbing up.

Enjolras grabbed her hands and twirled her, making her giggle. The two danced like complete idiots. Jumping around and laughing the whole time. Éponine was smiling brightly as she watched him. The way his body moved perfectly in time with the music, like he was born to do this. Like the music was flowing through his veins.

A wave of sadness washed over her. This was the last time she was going to see him. Éponine had said that they would see each other again, but they both knew that it was a lie. It was highly unlikely that they would ever cross paths again. Not unless fate was planning something different.

Éponine stopped dancing, not feeling the joy she had felt moments earlier. Enjolras looked over at her and grabbed her hands, tugging on them. She smiled, but it faded back into a frown and she pulled away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, titling her chin up.

Éponine looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her throat constricted uncomfortably. "Don't go," she whispered pleadingly. She looked into his eyes and saw the softness return.

Enjolras looked away from her, fingering the dog tag around his neck. The one thing standing in their way. Enjolras clenched his fist around the object, giving it a firm tug. It fell from his neck and he met her eyes. He threw the dog tag on the glass case and smiled defiantly.

In a rush of emotion, Éponine stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. Enjolras was shocked, but his eyes slammed shut. Éponine bit down on his bottom lip and he moaned in reply. This was everything she had ever wanted. Everything she needed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing Gabriel Enjolras.

Éponine pulled back, a shy smile on her lips. "Sorry," she mumbled, blushing and breathing heavily.

Enjolras shook his head, that famous grin moving onto his face. "For what?" he replied softly, his breathing heavy as well. That's all she needed to hear.

Éponine stepped forward and claimed his lips again. Enjolras tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She hungrily flung her arms around his neck. His lips were soft and warm, just like she had imagined them to be. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry. Enjolras allowed her in and sighed as her tongue roamed over his.

They pulled back again, smiling like idiots. Éponine had finally gotten what she wanted. She had finally gotten him. He was her's now. Forever.

"What do we do now?" she asked, wanting to know if he was truly going to stay with her.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out," he replied. "I don't think your father is going to-"

Éponine heard a growl in the distance and cut him off. "Wait," she whispered, holding up her hand.

The growling grew louder as a creature tore into the room. Enjolras and Éponine whirled around and the creature hissed, looking hungrily at them. Enjolras pulled out his gun, training it on the creature's head.

"Enjolras!" she shouted, knowing what he was going to do. But if he did shoot it would only attract more.

Enjolras shot the gun and the creature fell to the floor, writhing around. He jumped from the case and helped her down. They ran out the door they had entered and slammed it shut.

"Barricade the door!" he shouted. They pushed crate against the door and ran.

"What about the backpacks?" she asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Fuck them!" he replied, jumping over a fallen crate. Éponine followed his movements. Enjolras tried to enter the arcade again, but when he open the door a pack of those things were waiting there. Enjolras slammed the door shut and looked around desperately.

"We need a way out of here," he said, his blue eyes frantically scanning everything in sight. His gaze fell on one of the lift doors they used to bring in big shipments. He knelt down and pulled it up slightly. "Éponine, over here," he said.

Éponine knelt down and helped him lift it, once it was up high enough, Éponine crawled through.

"Look of something to prop it up with," Enjolras told her, struggling to keep his hold on the heavy garage door. Éponine looked around and spotted a small cart. She wheeled it over and shoved it under the door, allowing Enjolras to crawl through.

Once he slipped under, a creature followed after. Enjolras shot it and then proceeded to shoot the handle off of a set of doors behind them. He shoved them open and the two tore off down the hall. They ducked under some boxes and were almost in the clear when something grabbed Éponine's ankle.

"Get off!" she screamed, kicking the creature in the head until she was free. She stood up and watched as another creature pinned Enjolras against a stack of crates. The blonde struggled, but he was quickly losing his battle.

Éponine ran over and jumped on its back. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and repeatedly stabbed the creature's neck and head until it fell lifeless underneath her. She lowered the body to the ground and stood up, ushering Enjolras forward. They ran up the stairs.

"The scaffolding is our way out!" Enjolras shouted, shoving open another set of doors. He stopped in his tracks when he saw shadows on the walls. "Infected!" he cried, turning around.

"They're behind us too!" she replied. Éponine spotted another room to her right and grabbed his arm, pulling them inside. The infected followed them, refusing to give up their relentless chase.

They jumped down onto the scaffolding and made another jump. Éponine hit the other part of the scaffolding hard and let out a small grunt. Enjolras turned to help her, but she waved him on. She pulled herself up and followed him. They jumped over obstacles and reached more scaffolding.

They skillfully climbed up, the noises that the infected were making a little farther away now. Enjolras was at the top, waiting for her to reach him. Éponine followed his path, but once she started climbing up the scaffolding shook beneath her.

"Oh, God!" she shouted, feeling it fall.

"Grab my hand!" he screamed, lunging for her, but was too late. Éponine tumbled back down to the ground and didn't get any time to defend herself as a hungry creature climbed on top of her.

She struggled, trying to push it away, but it was no use. "Enjolras!" she cried. She felt a pain on her right arm, but was too busy trying to defend herself to notice. A shot went off and the creature landed beside her.

Éponine nodded her thanks and stood up, watching as another creature rushed at Enjolras and effectively pinned him to the floor. She walked over, grabbing it's head and making a cut across its neck. She threw the creature to the side and Enjolras backed up against a wall. Éponine observed the room.

"I think it's clear," she said, out of breath. Enjolras didn't reply he just stared at her.

"Nina," he whispered, sounding broken. "Nina, your arm." He cast his gaze onto her right forearm.

Éponine looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the bite mark on her arm. It had left an indent of teeth and it was bleeding profusely. The pain hit her hard now that there was no adrenalin pumping through her. She dropped the knife and rubbed her arm, as if that would make the bite go away.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no!"

Éponine looked up desperately at Enjolras. He only looked passively at her before lifting up his left hand and revealing his very own bite mark. She watched as a trail of fresh blood poured from the cut and dripped down his wrist. Enjolras sighed, dropping his hand back down into his lap and sighing.

Anger suddenly coursed through Éponine. She picked up a discarded metal pipe and began breaking everything in sight. Why her? Why him? It wasn't fair! They were supposed to be together now. He had left the fireflies for her. And now they had gotten bitten. It's like some God out there had it in for her. She could never win.

"Fuck!" she shouted, smashing the final crate in her way. She threw the pipe or to side and slid down next to Enjolras. She wiped her eyes as stubborn tears fell down her cheeks.

Enjolras reached over and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Didn't cry," he whispered ever so softly. It made Éponine's heart race, despite their situation. "I'm sorry."

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, tears making her voice sound watery. More tears cascaded down her face and Enjolras brushed as many as he could away.

He sighed and she leant against his shoulder. "Well, we have two options," he said. "Option one." He pulled out his gun. "It's quick and painless, but it's the easy way out." He threw the gun down. "I'm not a fan of option one," he grumbled.

Éponine stared at the object. If they killed themselves they could be together. But she didn't want to die. Not yet. She wasn't a fan of option one either.

"Option two, we fight," he said, looking down at her. Éponine looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Fight for what?" she asked. She rapidly blinked away her tears. "We're going to turn into one of those...things! We can't control this, Enjolras," she said. "It's put of our hands.

Enjolras shook his head. "_There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight. For every second that we get to spend with each other. Wether it's two minutes, or two days. We don't give that up._"

He looked at her earnestly. "_I don't want to give that up,_" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "_My vote...let's just wait it out. You know, we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together._"

Éponine sat there, letting his words sink in. He always did have a way with words. She thought for a few moments before looking at him again.

"I don't want to give that up either," she mumbled, pressing her lips to his. They kissed softly and sweetly before breaking apart. "What's option three?" she asked sounding small.

Enjolras sucked in a breath. He shook his head sadly. "Sorry," he replied. Éponine nodded in understanding. Enjolras grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. "Come on, let's get out of here." He stood up, pulling her up as well.

Éponine sniffed, running the back of her hand over her eyes. She knew that she had probably smeared blood all over her face, but she didn't care. All she card about was Enjolras.

* * *

The two walked for some time until they reached the carousel again. They stopped and embraced each other. Enjolras titled her chin up, pressing his lips ever so softly to hers. Éponine felt her breath be taken away and let herself get wrapped up in the kiss. They kissed until their lips were sore and all the air was sucked out of their lungs.

"I love you, Éponine," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too, Gabriel," she replied. Enjolras cracked a soft smile, pulling her close.

"Nina, I'm going to change," he mumbled into her hair. "I can feel it. I want you to know that it's okay to kill me when I do turn. Remember that once I turn it won't be me anymore. It'll look like me, but it will not be me."

Éponine nodded tightly. "I-I know," she managed to choke out.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I promise," she said, kissing him again. The two embraced and Éponine cried softly into his chest. Enjolras ran soothing circles over her back, silent tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"Please don't go," she whispered. Enjolras hushed her, the tears falling more rapidly down his face.

"Nina, I want you to shoot me," he said seriously. Éponine pulled back and vigorously shook her head. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her again. "It'll be easier on both of us. Please, for me?"

Éponine nodded slowly, a sob escaping her lips. Enjolras kissed her to calm her down. It only worked slightly, but it was enough for her to stop for a few minutes. He pulled back, placing the gun into her hands. He walked over to the small golden fence and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Where did you get those from?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

Enjolras grinned. "I stole them from Inspector Dickhead," he answered, locking one end around his wrist and the other around the fence. Éponine laughed, but if turned into another sob.

She pressed her hand to her mouth and Enjolras smiled sadly at her. He held out his free arm towards her and she barreled into him. He stroked Éponine's hair, trying to calm them both. Once she had stopped sobbing, Enjolras lifted her chin up. His thumbs made small circular motions on her cheek.

"I love you, Éponine, so much," he whispered. "If you can make it back to everyone, tell them I'm sorry." She nodded, running her fingers along her own bite. "Also, make sure Gavroche grows up to be a badass for me." She nodded again, pressing her fingers hard onto the bite.

It didn't hurt anymore and it was scaring her. She didn't feel any different than she had felt an hour ago. Why wasn't she changing like him?

"I love you, Gabe, much more than you love me."

Enjolras gave her his famous grin for the last time. "I don't think that's possible," he replied, tears spilling freely down his face. "Go ahead. I'm ready. I know I said we would wait it out, but this is the end, my love. I guess we only got two minutes together after all."

Éponine kissed him fiercely again and hugged him tightly. She regretfully pulled away, walking away from him slightly. She stopped a few feet away and raised the gun.

"Say hi to 'Zelma and Jehan for me," she told him, her hand shaking.

Enjolras saluted. "Will do, Nina. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said. Enjolras looked down and Éponine sucked in a breath. She pulled the trigger and Enjolras' fell to the floor, dead.

Éponine dropped the gun and walked over to him. She knelt down by his body and cradled him in her arms. She sobbed into his hair as she rocked his cold body against her warm one. She had lost one more person that was important to her. All because of this damn infection.

She wanted to turn. She wanted to turn badly, but nothing happened. Once she had finished crying again, she carefully set his body down and pulled herself up shakily. She stumbled for a few seconds, but regained her balance. Éponine made her way out of the mall.

* * *

She thought about Enjolras the entire time, prompting her to keep continuously crying. Once she reached the school again, she sighed shakily. Everything good in her life just kept disappearing. It was unfair, but she would wait her turn. Just as long as she got to be with him again.

That's one thought that she would never give up. Ever.

* * *

AN: And we're done! I cried so hard writing this! You have no idea! I knowmitmsucks that he dies, but let me explain.

Ellie, who was Éponine in this story, lived and her best friend Riley, who was Enjolras, died. It's just how the story is, I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to stick to the plot. Also, Ellie doesn't die at all. She is immune to the infection and she is basically the cure that could save man kind.

One more thing, Riley is a girl. So yes, Ellie and Riley really did kiss in the game. I decided to go with Enjolras because I needed some Enjonine. If you want to know more about the game, feel free to ask me question.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short story. Review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
